phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Traffic Cam Caper
|image= |season=1 |production=121A |broadcast=32 |story=Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Kim Roberson Marc Ceccarelli |directed=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=July 12, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} A traffic camera in the neighborhood gives Candace photographic proof of her brothers' activities, but Agent P is sent on a mission to destroy those same pictures. Episode Summary Candace finds out she can bust for all the things they had done so far that summer by "borrowing" the footage disc from the traffic camera. Agent P's mission in this episode also has to do with the traffic cam footage. He is called by Major Monogram to inform him he must destroy the footage, it contains the lift-offs in his ship and other activities. Dr. Doofenshmirtz lets him borrow his old robot, Norm. Candace is close to busting her brothers when Norm destroys the window and takes the disc. They chase after him, making Perry go into hyper mode, running out of oil. Phineas and Ferb strap an old rocket to a bike and chase Norm. Norm makes it to a bridge after running out of oil. Phineas gets the disc back. However, Phineas and the disc are teetering on the edge of the bridge and Candace must make a choice between saving her brother or her evidence. She chooses Phineas, allowing Perry disguised as Ferb to swoop in for the disc and return it to HQ for "disposal" (which was throwing it in the nearby trash can). Songs Technically none. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said in this episode Ferb's Line Perry's Entrance to his Lair Perry first jumped into a top hat in Phineas and Ferb's room and jumped out of one in his lair, and then for his second time entering his lair he went through the backyard tree entrance. Whatcha doin'? Not said. Memorable Quotes None yet. Background Information * 37th episode produced. 32nd episode aired, first broadcast on July 12, 2008. * Only episode so far to be set during the night. * Phineas and Ferb go to the moon in this episode, which is one of the short clips at the beginning of the theme song, where Phineas is seen jumping off a rocket in a Neil Armstrong fashion. * Doofenshmirtz is shown to use a grind guard for his teeth. * This is the first episode to take place at night. * This is the first time that Doofenshmirtz is shown to keep his failed inventions, the next time being in Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?, although he has his "old shrinkinator" but in Mom's Birthday He already has a shrinking machine named "Shrinkspheria" and third is in Oil on Candace where he shows Dr. Gevaarlijk most of his past inventions while we can identify some of his other unmentioned inventions (such as the Ice cream machine). * Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's jingle has the line "after hours" after it. * This is Phineas' first near-death experience. Continuity None yet. Allusions None yet. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jess Harnell, Kelly Hu, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Maulik Pancholy :: * designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction